Implementations relate to an analog-digital converter (ADC) and control circuit with a low quiescent current at low load and a method for regulating an output voltage.
In voltage regulators, for example, switching power supplies, the power efficiency generally depends on the current consumption. In a low load current condition, the losses of the quiescent currents dominate and in switching power supplies losses of the quiescent currents are affected by switching operations. It special operation modes, pulse frequency modulation (PFM) have been introduced to reduce the number of switching operations. Furthermore, intelligent power control concepts (smart power management concepts) have been introduced to reduce the quiescent currents. Digitally controlled switched power supply converters normally detect a feedback voltage using an ADC. An exemplary analog-to-digital converter is shown in DE 10 2005 030 562 B4.